


Home

by Tormented_Princess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I know it's crappy, Multi, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Princess/pseuds/Tormented_Princess
Summary: When lance is feeling homesick no one can do anything to cheer him up, or so they thought. Keith decides to help out lance as a friendly offer but it slowly progresses





	Home

Sorry if it isn't all that great this is my first fix so I'm probably not that good at writing any.

Lance has always been the cheery happy one out of all of the paladins, but recently that hasn't been the case. He has been feeling down and upset. Everyone definitely has noticed that Lance isn't constantly cracking jokes, everyone is extremely worried but doesn't bother him about it. Until one day Coran decides to talk to Lance about it. "Lance you definitely haven't been yourself lately, you got something on your mind that you need to share." Lance smiles up at him "I guess I just miss home is all after all we've been gone for so long. I'm afraid I won't remember my family when we return" Coran nods reassuringly "I can't say I entirely understand what you're going through, but you can trust me and the other paladins to help you out." Lance sighs "I know I can but I don't want to worry them. Thanks Coran, I'm going to head to my room now I'm pretty tired." Lance walked back to his room he wasn't tired but he wanted to be alone. He sat on the floor and started to cry, he really missed his home. What upset him the most was when he forgot his brothers name even though it was just one second.   
__________________________________________

Keith was the most worried about Lance by far, as he had a crush on Lance and his quirky personality. If anyone ever confronted him about it he would deny it, but only because he was positive that Lance didn't like him back. (Which obviously he did). Keith jumped when Coran entered the room, but shrugged it off until Coran announced that the reason Lance was upset was because he was homesick. Keith felt horrible, he didn't really miss Earth because there was nothing for him there, he knew that Lance had his entire family worried sick about him. Keith immedialty jumked up to walk out and go find Lance. When he was leavin Coran shouted "he's in his room Keith" Keith's face flushed a deep red and he heard the other paladins giggling. He rushed through the castle and to Lance's room as fast as he could.   
__________________________________________

In between sobs Lance heard someone knock on his door he wasn't sure what to do so he shouted "I'm asleep please leave me alone" his voice breaking as he said it. The person on the other side of the door sighed and responded, to his surprise it was Keith, "you do know how unconvincing that was, now open the door please." Lance did as he was told and got up and opened the door. Keith walked in and they sat on his bed Keith looked at Lance and sighed "I can't possibly understand how it feels to be homesick, because I don't have a family waiting for me back on Earth, but I know how it feels to miss people badly. I know it sucks so if you want you can talk to me or I can just leave" Lance didn't know what to say instead he just started bawling he leaned into Keith and felt him stiffen up, but he didn't move, he felt Keith start rubbing his back in a comforting way. After he finished crying he sat back up and looked at Keith before apologizing, Keith just smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Lance blushed a deep red and nervously laughed "w-what was th-that for?" Keith smiled "I figured you could use a hug" his face was also bright red, Lance didn't understand why, it's not like he liked him, right? Keith mumbled "I understand if you want me to leave now" Lance shook his head "no, stay please" Keith nodded. Lance didn't think that he would actually stay. Lance laid down on his bed and said "I'm sorry you don't have anyone on Earth for you" Keith smiled and laid next to him "don't be it may be where I grew up but here with you guys is more like a home than Earth ever will be." Lance blushed but he didn't exactly know why. Keith cleared his throat "um so Hunk and Pidge kinda said that you had a crush on me, I-is that t-true?" Lance blushed an even deeper red before mumbling "that's the last time I tell either of them anything" Keith tilted his head to the side "so it is true" Lance nodded "Kinda, sorta, yeah. Please don't hate me even more." Keith burst out laughing, Lance looked at him before asking "what's so funny" Keith smiled before leaning in and softly kissing Lance  
"I -I like you to you idiot, I never hated you I thought you hated me." Lance started laughing too. He couldn't believe his luck. He leaned up and kissed Keith passionately this time Keith kissed back just as passionately. After a while they pulled back for air Lance gasped "w-wow" Keith nodded in agreement "definitely wow. Does this mean we're dating now or am I misreading this" Lance chuckled "yes it means we're dating, I'm actually kinda tired though so I'm going to sleep i-if that's ok with you" all Lance could think was 'way to ruin the moment you idiot'. Keith yawned "I'm kinda tired too, do you mind if I just stayed here with you" Lance blushed "o-of course not." Keith laid back down cuddling into Lance, Lance cuddled back. They slowly drifted off to sleep but before he completely fell asleep all he could think was 'as long as I have Keith by my side I know I'm home' 

THE END

Sorry it wasn't that long but again this is my first fix and I'm not the best at writing, sorry.


End file.
